


Thunderstruck

by Aledane



Series: Wayward Sons [5]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, I mean litterally, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Perceval is an angel, arthur is tired, bohort is a gift, leodagan is grumpy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur et Manilius rencontrent un ange. Autant dire que l'image de l'espèce en prend un sacré coup.
Relationships: Appius Manilius & Arthur Pendragon, Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Perceval de Galles & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Series: Wayward Sons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> C'était censé être dans l'OS d'après mais finalement j'ai trouvé que ça faisait plus de sens de le mettre ici tout seul

_My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do? (thunder)  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you (thunder)  
Sound of the drums  
Beating in my heart  
The thunder of guns (yeah)  
Tore me apart  
You've been  
Thunderstruck_

AC/DC, _Thunderstruck_

* * *

Ils rencontrent Perceval au cours d’une chasse à la lamia. Ou plutôt, Perceval leur tombe dessus dans toute sa gloire auréolée.

Les circonstances qui ont mené à cette rencontre se situent quelque part à la lisière du flou et de l’improbable. Elles impliquent une créature s’étant apparemment égarée de sa Grèce natale, la dégringolade d’Arthur le long d’une colline épineuse du maquis corse, quelques moments de frayeur lorsque Mani se rend compte qu’il a paumé le romarin et enfin, l’apparition soudaine d’un type empêtré dans un imperméable beige, qui pulvérise la lamia d’un geste de la main.

Arthur a beau avoir eu son quota de surprises au cours de années, ça fait quand même pas mal à avaler d’un coup. Même si ça n’atteint pas le niveau de la suite.

« Il est où, est le dragon ? » demande le type, le tas fumant de la lamia encore à ses pieds. Ses cheveux longs et ses vêtements négligés lui donnent l’air d’un pauvre clodo qui campe avec son chien à l’entrée des supermarchés. Il a de grands yeux bleus, clairs comme le ciel, plantés au milieu d’un visage inexpressif.

Arthur n’a pas besoin de regarder Mani pour savoir qu’il pense la même chose que lui. Ça sent le surnaturel comme la pisse dans un métro. De manière bien puissante. La réponse la plus intelligente à la situation serait de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et de tracer jusqu’à la Maserati qui les attend bien sagement sur une petite route de terre. Mais bon. Ils sont chasseurs. S’ils avaient un instinct de survie, ils se seraient réorientés depuis longtemps dans une carrière avec un meilleur plan de retraite.

« Quel dragon ? » demande tout de même Mani. Arthur voudrait crier que c’est pas la question la plus pressante dans la situation présente, mais le mec a au moins la politesse de répondre :

« Ben je sais pas. Moi, on m’a dit qu’il y aurait un dragon. Sauf que j’en vois pas. Ou bien il est parti et il va revenir ? »

C’est sans doute la situation le plus irréaliste dans laquelle Arthur s’est jamais trouvé, et ça inclut la fois où Mani et lui ont combattu des démons sur une plage de la Côte d’Azur armés en tout et pour tout de pistolets à eau volés à des gamins. La seule chose qu’il arrive à sortir, c’est : « Un dragon ? »

La créature se tourne vers lui. Ses mouvements sont mécaniques, comme s’il n’avait jamais eu à bouger auparavant. « Ouais, un truc du genre Carbure le dragon ou quelque chose comme ça. C’est un copain à vous ? »

Mani, dont la grande bouche ne manque jamais une occasion de se manifester, s’exclame : « Ce serait pas _Arthur Pendragon_ , plutôt ? »

« Si ! Vous avez raison ! » répond la créature.

« Ah ben alors c’est facile, c’est l‒ »

« Et vous lui voulez quoi, à ce gars ? » le coupe Arthur.

Si Julius lui a appris une chose, c’est que se balader à visage découvert est rarement une bonne idée. Le monde est rempli de vieilles choses puissantes, pour lesquelles la moindre information était une dent de plus dans une gueule déjà béante.

« Il faut que je lui transmette un message. » fait la créature. « Un truc très important, rapport à l’Apocalypse et tout. »

« Quoi comme message ? »

Le type ouvre la bouche. La referme. Fait un truc bizarre avec son visage qui doit sans doute s’apparenter à un froncement de sourcil. « Ah ben voilà. J’ai oublié. Va falloir que je retourne demander. » Il marque une pause. « Mais du coup, y a pas de dragon finalement ? »

* * *

« Donc ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, » soupire Arthur en se passant une main fatiguée sur le front. « C’est que je suis censé aider les anges à arrêter la fin du monde ? »

Ils sont assis sur le capot de la Maserati, avec Mani qui aiguise un couteau à l’arrière sous le couvert de se faire un sandwich. L’ange ‒ car oui, maintenant ils ont affaire à un _ange_ , comme si leur bestiaire n’était pas assez plein ‒ se tient droit dans son imperméable malgré la chaleur du soleil corse. Mais bon. Arthur suppose que les êtres célestes doivent supporter la canicule sans trop de mal.

« Ben oui. » répond Perceval.

« Nan, mais je veux être sûr, parce que pour être franc, votre explication… »

« Elle puait franchement du cul. » intervient Mani.

« Pourquoi, c’est quoi qu’est pas clair ? »

« Ben déjà, j’avoue que j’ai pas trop compris pourquoi c’est sur _moi_ que ça tombe, votre histoire. »

« Ben rapport à la géologie. »

« La _quoi_ ? »

« Vous savez, le truc avec les parents qui vous donnent des trucs. »

« … L’héritage ? »

« Nan, pas ça. Ça c’est quand on part vivre tout seul loin des autres, ça n’a rien à voir. Surtout que vous, vous allez voir des gens, et par paquet ! »

Arthur sent la main de Mani tapoter sa manche, avec ce froncement de sourcils qui veut dire _Le mec se fout de nos gueules, c’est évident_. Dans l’idée, Arthur est plutôt d’accord. Ça ou alors le Perceval est prodigieusement sous-doué en communication.

« Mais donc c’est grâce à votre géologie que les hauts gradés, là, ils vous ont choisi. Parce que vos parents, ils avaient du sang puissant, et donc vous, vous êtes l’addition de ces deux puissances. »

« Ma géo‒ Ma _généalogie_ vous voulez dire ? »

« Ben non, la généalogie c’est tout ce qui touche au soin des personnes âgées. Pourquoi j’en parlerai ? »

Arthur a des envies folles de se frapper la tête contre le capot de la Maserati, et c’est uniquement par respect pour Julius qu’il s’en abstient. Heureusement, c’est Mani qui prend le relai : « Alors on va faire comme si c’était clair, mais du coup… vous attendez quoi de lui en fait ? »

« Ben comme j’ai dit. Il faut qu’il fasse vaisseau. »

« Super. » continue Mani. « Et en quoi ça consiste, concrètement ? »

« Mais j’ai déjà expliqué, ça ! »

« Oui, peut-être, mais nous on vous a pas compris. »

« C’est pas faute d’avoir essayé, pourtant. » marmonne Arthur. 

« Mais c’est super simple ! » s’écrie l’ange. « Mon grand frère Michael, il va venir péter sa mouille à Lucifer. Et pour ça il faut un vaisseau, parce que sinon c’est pas possible ! »

« Le vaisseau, c’est moi, du coup ? » dit Arthur.

« Oui ! Voilà ! »

Une guêpe vient se poser sur le front de l’ange, apparemment inconsciente de sa nature céleste. Arthur doit lutter contre le réflexe de donner un gros taquet dedans. Perceval a beau avoir l’air d’un glandu de première, un pain dans la face, ça risquera de l’énerver. Et Arthur aimerait ne pas finir en barbecue comme la lamia.

« Mais il peut pas venir tout seul, le Michael ? » demande Mani. « Il a forcément besoin d’Arthur ? »

Perceval lui jette un regard confus : « Ben oui. S’il a pas de corps, il peut pas venir. » Il glissa à Arthur : « Il serait pas un peu con, lui ? »

Ce dernier se pince l'arête du nez avec défaitisme. La soirée s’annonce merveilleuse.

* * *

« Faut que vous arrêtiez de ramener des clodos chez moi. » les accueille Léodagan avec sa courtoisie habituelle. « Un jour, je vais leur apprendre la politesse au fusil à pompe et ça vous donnera l’air très fin. »

« Les armes ne peuvent pas me blesser. » lance Perceval, toujours empêtrés dans son imperméable beige.

« Quoi ? »

« C’est un ange. » fait Mani. « Genre l’auréole, les ailes, et tout. Il vient nous parler de l’Apocalypse. Façon Témoins du Jéhovah, mais pour de vrai. »

« _Quoi ?!_ »

Arthur claque la portière de la Maserati. Il n’est pas d’humeur à subir les humeurs de Léodagan, pas maintenant. Surtout après le trajet en voiture qu’il vient de se taper.

Cinq heures. C’est le temps qu’il leur a fallu pour extraire de Perceval les raisons exactes de sa venue sur terre : une histoire comme quoi Arthur est l’élu choisi par les pontes célestes pour servir de pyjama de chair à un ange surpuissant venu anéantir Satan une bonne fois pour toute.

L’ange a l’air de trouver ça parfaitement sensé et raisonnable. Ce n’est pas son cas.

Des possessions, Arthur en a vu des paquets. C’est sale et moche, souvent irréparable. Des gens qui disparaissent sans un mot et qu’on retrouve à des kilomètres, les mains serrées autour de la gorge d’un cadavre et sans la moindre idée de comment ils sont arrivés là. Des enfants qui chuchotent craintivement _Papa il est devenu tout bizarre, il m’a fait des choses_. Des corps que les démons fracassent dans un dernier souffle, juste pour empêcher les chasseurs de secourir les victimes.

Avoir un contrôle total sur le corps de quelqu’un, c’est rarement un désir qui vient d’une bonne intention. Arthur n’est pas assez naïf que pour croire que les anges, tout sacrés qu’ils soient, résistent à la tentation.

« Un ange ? Ça _existe_ , ces merdes ? » s’exclame Léodagan tandis qu’ils s’engouffrent un à un dans le couloir. Perceval passe sans broncher à travers les pièges à démons et les lignes de sel, trop occupé à fixer le plafond et ses luminaires pour remarquer leur présence.

« C’est une longue histoire. » marmonne Arthur. « On te racontera. »

Il y a une bonne odeur épicée qui remonte de la cuisine, signe que Bohort a persuadé Séli de lui laisser les fourneaux pour la soirée. À l’étage, il peut entendre des bruits de voix étouffés, sans doute signe d’une énième dispute entre Guenièvre et Yvain. Le timbre sec de Séli leur crie de se calmer. Le disque habituel.

Arthur se surprend à penser que ça lui manque à chaque fois un peu plus, cette maison aux papiers-peints moches et toujours remplie de bruit. Il y avait une époque où sa maison se résumait à la Maserati et aux silhouettes de Mani et Julius à ses côtés. L’évolution, si elle remue de vieilles blessures, n’est pas tout à fait pour lui déplaire.

« Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? » les accueille Bohort, occupé à remuer dans une casserole de légumes. « La lamia ne vous a pas trop posé problème ? »

« Disons qu’on a eu un peu d’aide. » déclare Mani en désignant Perceval du doigt.

Bohort plisse les yeux un instant, l’air confus, avant de les écarquiller brusquement.

« Oh mon Dieu. » bégaie-t-il, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

« Quoi, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?! » fait Séli, descendue de l’escalier avec une veine pulsante sur la tempe droite. « Les glandus sont revenus ? J’espère que non, on leur avait pas prévu de portion, à eux ! »

« Non seulement ils sont revenus. » déclare Léodagan. « Mais en plus, ils ont ramené du monde. Et du surnaturel, en plus de ça. Sans demander notre avis, parce que bien sûr, c’est pas comme si c’était _chez nous_ , ici. »

« Dis donc, ça fait plaisir l’accueil, on aurait cru que te taper Bohort t’aurait arrangé‒ »

La vitesse à laquelle le couteau de cuisine vient se planter dans le linteau de la porte, à cinq centimètres de la tête de Mani, est assez impressionnante.

« Mais c’est pas vrai ! » s’écrie Séli. « On est tous au courant, c’est pas une raison de défigurer la maison ! »

Sans un mot, Léodagan croise les bras et se renfonce contre le mur, l’air morose. L’autre concerné, de son côté, semble trouver un intérêt renouvelé à ses fourneaux. Arthur se retient de rouler des yeux. Bordel, c’est vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre d’histoires.

« Faut qu’on discute. » déclare-t-il, se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. « Y a du nouveau. »

* * *

« Ça va pas trop, nan ? » lui demande Mani dans la pénombre de leur chambre, uniquement éclairée par la lampe de chevet jaune qui aide Arthur à déchiffrer un énième grimoire du surnaturel.

Il soupire : « Nan, pas vraiment. J’arrive pas à trouver d’infos sur les anges, y a _rien_ c’est juste‒ »

« C’est pas de ça que je parle et tu le sais très bien. »

Arthur pince les lèvres, le regard fixé sur les pages jaunies par le temps. Ça fait un moment qu’il relit la même page, pour être honnête. Les mots s’alignent sous ses yeux sans faire le moindre sens, il se perd dans les lignes, dans les lettres, dans les choses. Quand le bras de Mani vient entourer ses épaules, il sursaute à peine.

« Allez, raconte. » souffle son ami ‒ son _frère_.

« Je crois pas à cette histoire. »

« Quoi, à l’ange ? Il a démonté la lamia, tout de même. »

« Nan, pas ça. Plutôt… tout ce truc comme quoi ils ont besoin de mon corps pour combattre Satan. Ça peut pas être aussi simple. On entend pas parler des anges pendant des siècles et puis paf, ils apparaissent avec une solution miracle pour éradiquer tout mal sur terre ? Y a un truc qui va pas. »

« Quoi, tu penses que le glandu en imper nous cache des trucs ? »

« Peut-être pas lui. Mais les gens qui nous ont transmis un message à travers lui ? Peut-être. »

Mani hausse les sourcils : « Eh bien. On en est à douter des anges. Quelle vie de con on mène. »

« On n’est plus à ça près. » marmonne Arthur.

Mani lui lance un sourire en coin, avant de lui chiper le grimoire des mains et d’éteindre la lampe. « Allez, dort, maintenant. Demain, on est repartis pour une foire aux questions avec l’angelot. »

« Putain, m’en parle pas. » gémit Arthur.

* * *

« Attendez, » marmonne Arthur au-dessus de son café du matin. « C’est quoi cette histoire d’épée ? Vous en avez jamais parlé avant ! »

« Ah oui, mais c’était parce que j’ai oublié, ça. » répond Perceval. « Désolé, parfois j’me gourre. »

« Vous pourriez pas faire un effort niveau exactitude ? » gronde Séli, elle aussi la tasse en main. « On parle de l’Apocalypse, pas de la foire au pruneau du village d’à côté. »

« Non mais y sont pas clairs, les supérieurs ! D’abord on dit un truc, puis en fait c’est un autre, puis c’est retour au premier… C’est comme la dernière fois, ils m’avaient dit de surveiller un bâton‒ »

« L’épée. » le coupe Arthur. « On va se concentrer sur ça parce que sinon on va jamais s’en sortir. Pourquoi il nous faut une épée ? »

« Ben, rapport au combat contre Lucifer. Moi je trouve que ça fait ringard, mais là-haut, ils y tiennent vraiment. Même qu’ils ont créé une épée spéciale ! Et vas-y que j’te met des effets magiques, et vas-y qu’elle est dans un caillou et y a que l’élu qui peut la retirer‒ »

Arthur s’arrête en plein geste, sa tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « Cette épée. » dit-il. « Elle s’appellerait pas Excalibur, par hasard ? »

Il sait, avant même que Perceval ne confirme ses craintes, quelle va être la réponse. Tout comme il sait pertinemment avec qui il va devoir sceller un nouveau pacte.

_Bordel de merde._


End file.
